Ash vs Evil-Zoo Dead-topia
by SirRedFox
Summary: Hey, ever wonder what would happen if Ash vs. Evil Dead is sucked to the world of Zootopia! NO! Well Too Bad Fuck-nuts! Because when I mix bourbon and an unethical handful of amphetamines, this is what happens. In this story, The Book of the Dead portals Ash, the Jefe', to the world of Zootopia with no way back. Thankfully Nick & Judy help their new odd friend and stoping this Evil
1. Prologue

**(AN: Hello everyone. Sir_RedFox here with my new horror/comedy cross-over story.**

 **Presenting what I hope to be a fun, scary, enjoyable, wholy-shit-how-much-crack-did-this-guy-smoke story. Do know another chapter of this story will not be until August, at the earliest. The reason for this is that my main story focus is "The Long Hustle" trilogy.**

 **It should also be noted that this story takes place between the second and the third season of Ash vs. Evil Dead on Starz.**

 **As always, please leave a review if you can telling me your likes, dislikes, and what would make the story better. Please do inform me of any grammatical errors in this chapter so I can fix them as quickly as possible. Again, thank you all so much, and enjoy. -SirRedFox)  
**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

During the year of 1985, Professor Raymond Knowby and his wife Henrietta were reported missing during the early summer season. The Professor, and his wife were never found. Even more, no evidence was found, linking to their disappearance. Until the end of that summer.

When first reported missing, Professor Raymond Knowby was head of Ancient History. Friends and family recall Professor Knownby planning a summer vacation for him and his wife. A place of isolation to enjoy each other's company and for him to work on his independent research in solitude. It is reported, before his disappearance that Professor Knowby had found such a place, 90 miles from Elk Grove, Michigan.

Seven weeks after the Professor is reported missing, five more missing people reports were filed for five young college students. Similar to the Professor and his wife's disappearance, finding no evidence linking to their disappearance. The people of Elk Grove, Michigan, despite their best efforts, turned up empty-handed in discovering any of the missing people, live or dead. It was not till the summer's end of 1985, one of the reported missing stumbled into the city of Elk Grove, claiming to be the only survivor of the horrors he witnessed during that summer. The survivor's name, Ashley J. Williams

Ash, the survivor, had stumbled into Elk Grove in shocked and rough shape. His hair was three times the length since last seen and now had a full-grown beard. His attire was also bizarre to the people of Elk Grove. His clothes were torn and weary, a cloak wrapped around his body and held on by rusted chainmail, and rusted chest plate of armor dating back to the medieval age. Slung over his back was a double barrel shotgun sawed off at the ATF's legal length, and a modified grade 'A' chainsaw from SSmart superstore.

Medical examiners found faded scares on Ash's body. Scares that he never had before reported missing. The biggest eyesore though was the dismemberment of his right hand.

After hospitalized and well enough, authorities asked him to recall the entire events during the summer of 1985. Wanting every detail of what happened to Ashley and the four others after leaving Elk Grove in his yellow Oldsmobile Delta 88. Ash told the whole story from leaving Elk Grove and arriving at an isolated cabin in the woods.

Everything Ash told them sounded like the babbling of a madman to both authorities and doctors. Babbling on about a book, the demonic possession of his friends, fiance, and sister, to believing that this same Evil took possession of his right hand, having to amputate the Evil off. Ash went on talking about being sucked back in time to 1300AD, the Dark Ages. To finally waking up from the slumber the Wisemen put him under and wandering back to his hometown.

It was not until authorities went to the cabin Ash spoke of, to see if there was any truth to his story. There, they saw the bloody massacre of several dismembered bodies. The inside of the cabin was a complete wreck, and the wooden walls stained red with blood.

Ashley Williams was arrested and charged for all the dead found at the cabin. Since no hard evidence was found to convict Ash, and test proving that he was, in fact, not insane according to the State of Michigan, was released with all charges dropped.

But once word spread about the bloody massacre at the cabin, the people of Elk Grove gave Ash a fearful reputation, nicknaming him, "Ashy Slashely." Not able to withstand the ridicule of Elk Grove, Ash left. Which put the summer massacre of 1985, to rest. Until 1992.

In 1992, a group of teens, for fun, investigating the so-called cabin in the woods where the lore of Ashy Slashy was created. Instead, they found a box containing several voice recordings from an old Pansonic recorder. The tapes, once deciphered, were recordings of Professor Knowby and providing the only link to him and his wife's disappearance. Written below, is the recorded dialogue written, as best one can, in chronological order.

 _5/20/1985:_  
 _This is Professor Raymond Knowby of ancient history, log #2:_  
 _"I believe I have made a significant find in the Kandarian ruins, a volume of ancient Sumarian burial practices and funerary incantations. It is entitled **'Naturum De Montum',** roughly translated: **Book of the Dead**. The book is bound in human flesh and inked in human blood. It deals with demons and demon resurrection and those forces which roam the forest and dark bowers of Man's domain. The first few pages warn that these enduring creatures may lie dormant but are never truly dead. They may be recalled to active life through the incantations presented in this book. It is through the recitation of these passages that the demons are given license to possess the living."_

 _5/24/1985:  
_ _Professor Raymond Knowby, log #3:  
_ _"I have spent four days now, researching the Naturum De Montum. I have discovered that the book was written by those referred to as **'The Dark Ones.'** There is barely any written history referring to The Dark Ones. The only data I have found, tells of two kingdoms, during the time of **'1300AD,'** forming an alliance to fight against, what they describe as, an **'Army of Darkness.'** In their victory over Evil, they decided to hide and protect the Necronomcon against **'The Dark Ones'** from using it's powers of Evil. Since then the Necromocon remained lost till my discovery of the book."_

 _5/27/1985:_  
 _Professor Raymond Knowby,log #4:_  
 _"Continuing deceifering the text of the Necronomcon, I have discovered the belief that the book not only contains powers of raising the dead, but has the power to open portals. These portals can act like doorways to unimaginable possiblities. Doorways to past and future. Doorways to Hell and something described as the Upside Down, which I believe to be the book's referance to Limbo. Lastly, the book speaks of opening doorways to multiple different worlds. I will continue my studies in the morning."_

 _5/28/1985:_  
 _Professor Raymond Knowby, log #5:_  
 _"It is the afternoon here at the cabin. 2pm to be excat. My wife, Henrietta, awoke early this morning and went for a walk in the forest. When she returned, she..." [silence and static]. "She returned to the cabin in a awreched state. Multiple cuts covered her in blood. Her clothes wear torn and had attated a few bruises. In her hestaria, she claims the trees of the forest attacked and defiled her. I tried to drive her to a near by hospital, but a fallen tree has destroyed the bridge we crossed to get to the cabin. Must have happened during the night. I have no choice but to care for as best as I can, here in this cabin."_

 _5/29/1985:_  
 _Professor Raymond Knowby, log #6:_  
 _Morning at the cabin. 10am to be exact. Henrietta has broken out into a deadly fever. It has also come to my attention the formation of a thick mist outside. Though I don't know if my mind is playing tricks on me, or what I'm seeing is real; but the forest itself has come alive. The trees, vins, and bush have grown thick and surrounded the cabin. It's as if the forest has decied to trap us here._

 _6/5/1985:_  
 _Professor Raymond Knowby, log #7: _  
_During my research of the **'Necronomicon,'** I have mistakenly awoken something Evil. I know now that my wife has become host to a **'Kandarian Demon.'** For her safety, but mostly for my own, I locked her in the cellar under the cabin. I've searched through Necronomocon for an answer to help her and have found one. I fear that the only way to stop those possessed by the spirits of the book is through the act of..." [silence followed by the sounds of tears] "bodily dismemberment."_

 _6/6/1985:_  
 _Professor Raymond Knowby, log #9: _  
_"Today, I discovered an S-Smart brand chainsaw in the tool shed. I pray, by this time tomorrow night, I will do what must be done. Releasing my Henrietta from this pain, this suffering, this Evil from my her."_

 _6/7/1985:_  
 _Professor Raymond Knowby, log #10: _  
_"In all my effort, I have failed my Henrietta."_

 _6/12/1985:_  
 _Professor Raymond Knowby, log #14:_  
 _The Madness in this cabin grows. Grows because of this damn book. The last translation I made of the book, speaks of something called **'The Kardavian Dagger.'** This dagger holds power over the **'Necronomicon'** and can act as a key to the doorways I mentioned early on in my studies. The book also speaks of someone called the Jefe as being humanities savior from The Dark Ones._ [ _Sigh..._ ]. "It doesn't matter any more. Nothing does." [Hysterical Cackling Laughter heard in the background].

 _6/18/1985:_  
 _You Know Who, log #Fuck, I lost count:_   
_I believe this will be my last log entry. I have lost all other options. I will try one time to free my Henriatta If anyone is listening to this, please rid the world, or worlds as said in the book, of this book._

 _Unkown date and log #:_  
 _[Unconprehendable screams. Sounds of what can only be a wild animal.] "I'll swoll your soul, you FUCKING WHORE!" [A mixture of screams and hystrical laughter. Woman screaming]. "Ashely!" [Loud gun shot being discarge. More laughing. The roaring of what sounds like a chainsaw. Loud high pitch screaming. Demonic voice]. "HELL WILL COME FORTH AND FEAST ON THE FLESH OF YOUR MORTAL SOULS!" [Static. Something slowly drips onto the floor. Another demonic voice]. "Nothing you do can stop us Jefe'. We will always find away." [Silence...]._

* * *

 ** _Present Day..._**

Beverly trudges through the thick forest area, following right behind her nature guide of a boyfriend, Brad. On her back, she carries the extra large sleeping bag for the both of them. Her long blonde hair in a ponytail, her flannel button up shirt started showing wet stains of sweat, and her daisy duke cutoffs did nothing to protect her from insect bites and the abundant wild plant life.

She still couldn't believe she let Brad talk her into doing this, as their romantic getaway. What's wrong with a four-star hotel next to the beach, she thought as she swatted at buzzing and biting insects.

Brad found himself emerged in the wilderness getaway. He had an average muscle build with a thin waist and an army-style buzz cut. The clothing Brad wore seemed as if he was ready to explore the Amazon. Carrying their tent and other supplies on his back. Wearing short cargo pants and a button up with many pockets. A machete strapped to the backpack and small multi-tool on his belt.

Looking behind him, Beverly trudged through the thick brush to catch up. Huffing and puffing to catch her breath, while swatting away any insects around her.

"You okay back there?" asked Brad.

"I don't know how you talked me into doing this," she said.

Making it beside him now, Brad wrapped his arm around her in a loving manner and brought her in close. "Trust me," he said, "Once you see the area I picked out for us, you'll be thanking me. And imagine: A nice fire keeping us, while we explore each other's body laying on the large soft wool sleeping bag, and climaxing has you look up at the thousand bright stars with a few shooting stars if we're lucky."

Beverly pushing past him with a huff of annoyance. "As long as we get there before sundown," she said, traces of worry and fear in her voice. "This place gives me the creeps."

Brad, like some unthoughtful sorority douchbag, plays on Beverly's worries and fears to his own amusement. "Oh what got you so scared," he chuckles, while running his fingers up her back, imitating some kind of creepy crawly insect. Beverly swats his hands away, telling him to stop.

"You know," Brad says. "This is close to where Ashy Slashy murdered all his friends."

"Shut up," Beverly says, annoyed and angry. "That's not true. That's a tall tale that people of Elk Grove made up."

"Are you sure about that?" Brad asks, smug like and singing the infamous lore of Ashy Slashy, all the while Beverly continues ranting, asking him to stop. "Ashy Slashy, hatchet and saw" Brad song out. "Cuts off your head and skins you raw." Beverly, arms crossed not wanting to hear anymore, speeds up her pace away from Brad who only persists. "Ashly Slashy, heaven and hell, cuts out your tongue so can't..." Brad sneaks right behind Beverly, readying pouncing on her for a scare before delivering the last line. "YELL!"

Brad jumps behind Beverly and grabs at her sides. Beverly gives a short, but loud, high pitch scream. The fear in her makes her sprint forward to get away, only to stumble and fall to the ground. Brad stands over her, unable to control his laughter at her predicament.

Beverly crying out for him to stop laughing. Throwing clumps of dirt, rocks, and branches at him. She almost breaks into tears at his behavior.

Apologizing, Brad helps her to her feet. A clump of thorny vines on the ground catches his eye. Turning to look, he can see that it was more than a bundle of thorns. The vines intangled some square like object in the center of it.

Pointing out the object to Beverly and decides to be the first to investigate. Wrapped in the thorn bush, Beverly could see it was some old worn book. The book had the smell of rotten meat to it. Even worse, some kind of face resembling human skin, stretching over the book's cover.

Grabbing at the book, Beverly pulls to free it from the thorn vines. Pulling hard on the book, Beverly notices the vines only to tighten. With one hard pull, the book brakes free. The thorns wrap around Beverly's hand, leaving massive cuts against her palm and wrist and splattering blood across the book's cover.

Beverly, in haste, dropping the book and clasping her right hand over her bleeding left hand. Yelping in pain at the cuts and lacerations on her hand. Brad, handkerchief in hand, runs over to bondage her bleeding hand.

Off to the side, lay the book Beverly pulled from the thorns. Her blood smeared across the ugly looking cover. The book absorbs Beverly's blood, like dry cloth consuming water poured on the fabric.

Blood is life, and Beverly's blood made the book come alive. The mouth opening wide while wheezing as if gasping for air. The awful human skin, moving as if roaches were skittering under the cover. The book's movement caught Beverly's attention.

"Do you see that," she said with wonder.

"See what?" Brad said, still tending to Beverly's bloody hand.

Getting up from the ground, Beverly walks over to get a better look at this now living book. She ignores Brad's questions and concerns, forcing him to follow her for once.

Both kneel down at the book, still looking like it was gasping for air. Before Beverly had a chance, Brad grabs the book. Holding in his right hand as he turns the book over and under and upside down examing the book.

"It looks like its pulsating" Brad said.

Looking at the book, pulsate, Beverly could feel the touch of something caressing down her arm and giving a firm grip on her wrist. Beverly couldn't help but feel annoyed. Brad choosing now, as the time, to start feeling her up.

"Will you stop it, Brad," Beverly said. "Now's not the time."

"What are you talking about?" asked Brad, still examining the book.

"I can feel you..." Not knowing how else to say it, "feeling me up with your free hand."

"Bev," Brad says as he turns to her. "I'm not doing anything to..." Brad fell silent. Looking at Beverly, a low hanging vein moved as if having a mind of its own. The tree vein reminded him of the vines from that old movie he watched as a kid. The one where everytime someone rolled the dice on the board, some jungle character would come to life in their world, staring that Robin Williams actor.

Like a viper striking at its prey, the vines, in a quick instant, wrap around Beverly and shot her up into the tree branches. She screams a horrifying cry of fear as she is pulled up and up into the thick branches. Brad screams her name as she is pulled up. What else was there to do? She was already too far up for him to grab her and bring her back down.

Brad tries not to hesitate, looking around, trying to figure out what to do. He could climb the trees with the machete and chop at the vines that took her. He could call for help, though telling 911 operators that trees have swallowed his girlfriend, didn't sound too convincing.

From out of nowhere, Brad hears 's cackling laughter. Looking around Brad didn't see anyone there. Calling out to whomever it was for help. He never noticed before, but a thick mist surrounding him, unable to see anything. The laughter, he heard it again though couldn't see where it was coming. Brad, calling out to, whoever it was, begging for their help.

"I'll help swallow your soul and fuck you in hell!" came the loud raspy voice. Brad shook in fear, hearing the voice. From where he still did not know. "You who, down here," the voice said. Brad looking down and realizing he still had the book in his hand. Only now the book was completely different. The eye's on the book's cover glowing red like hot embers, and if Brad didn't know any better, he would swear the book was looking right at him.

"HELLO, FUCK BOY!" The book said to Brad and bit down hard on his hand.

Brad screams in pain, feeling the books teeth pierce right through his hand. Teeth? The damn book actually had teeth, and it had three of Brad's fingers lodged into its mouth. Brad, screaming in pain, fling his arm around in hopes of the book letting go. He even tried whacking the book up against the nearest tree, as hard as he could, all efforts to no avail.

Brad ran to his bag, retrieving and unsheathing the machete. Putting the book to the ground and wedging the sharply pointed blade into the mouth like slit of the book. Hoping maybe, maybe, wedging the book's mouth open and pulling his fingers free. With all his effort, the book barely move. It was like trying to get his fingers out of a steel-iron bear trap.

Finally, he could see the mouth start to open. Just a little more and his fingers would be free. Hoping and praying he doesn't lose his grip on the machete and have the mouth come slamming down on his hands again. With one quick and hard pull, Brad's fingers rip right out of the book's mouth. Brad couldn't help but shake in pain and fear at the mangled condition of his hand. Where there once was skin, was no more. His three fingers barely had any muscle on them. All the while, the book, this evil laughing and mocking him.

Using his last handkerchief, Brad up his blood soaking hand. Looking up into the thick tree branches, he calls for Beverly's name. Brad could hear the sound of breaking tree limbs. From above, he could see Beverly falling, with speed to the ground, screaming the whole way down. Running, Brad opens his arms ready to catch her. Catching her, the two of them knocked to the ground. Brad helps Beverly up, examining her to see if there was any significant damage to her.

"Bev, are you okay?" Brad asked. "Are you hurt in any major way?"

Beverly looks at her boyfriend. "Oh, Brad," she says. "You saved me. Oh God, you saved me," she says, like some damsel in distress rescued by a hero.

Beverly wraps her arms around Brad's neck and gives him a passionate kiss. She doesn't stop there. Beverly rubs her hands up against his chest, continuing to kiss him lower and lower, till she was at crotch level with her kisses.

Brad had to admit, he was enjoying such affection from her. Making him almost forget about the circumstance they were in. "Brev," Brad said. "We can't do this now. We got to get out of here and get to a hospital or something?"

"Not before I give this hero his reward," she says. Beverly unbuckles Brad's belt and pulls down his pants and underwear. Brad continues telling her no until he feels her tender hands around his hard shaft and balls. Giving him such a good feeling, not even remembering why he wanted her to stop in the first place. Brad was enjoying the moment until he felt the hard, painful tug of his genitals.

Screaming in pain, Brad looks down to see what new form of torture has bestowed upon him. There, kneeling on the ground was Beverly with Brad's blood-soaked balls in one hand and his torn off cock in Beverly's other hand. Between his legs, where his manhood once was, was nothing but an empty stain of blood.

Looking away from his crotch and back at Beverly, Brad can see she has gone through some transformation. Her teeth have turned yellow and now looking as pointed and sharp like corn cob pikes. The veins in her head, pulsating so hard he could see every one of them. The most damning thing was that her eyes have turned pure white like marbles. Beverly, lets out a horrifying high pitch scream, a scream that seemed ungodly. She threw her right hand up at Brad, hitting him under his jaw and knocking him into the air and several feet back.

Beverly stands up, dropping what was once Brad's favorite plaything, and letting them merely plop to the ground. Oh, all the tremendous sexual experiences Brad once had with his cock and balls. The first time masturbating to Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Model addition. Oh, what fun memories.

Beverly walks over to the book the two lovebirds first stumbled upon. Beverly now knows what book this is, or rather the Evil that has taken control of her and turning her into some kind of Deadite knows. The Necronomicon, the Book of the Dead. This Beverly walks over and picks up the Book of the Dead, lifting it above her head. Dark clouds above covered the sky, swirling right overhead where Deadite Beverly stood. Lighting and thunder roar, while Brad only continues screaming in pain on the side. Beverly opens her mouth wide in a way that is impossible for a human to do. The loud cracking and breaking of her jaw bones, so her mouth can open wider. Slowly, she lowers the Necronomicon down into her mouth. Something that a python, or an anaconda, do in the jungle when devouring its prey. The book slid down her throat. Her neck reshaping its self to accommodate the sizeable rectangular shape of the book. Listening carefully, one could hear her organs reshaping and bones breaking to make room for the book.

Now, the Book of the Dead, literally safe inside the belly of the beast, Deadite Beverly turns her attention back to Brad screaming in pain. From the overwhelming pain and lack of blood, Brad had become delirious to understand what was happening. He did notice Deadite Beverly walking towards him in her Hellish look. Unable to get to his feet, Brad scotched back across the ground.

"Beverly," he said. "What the Hell has gotten into you!? Stop." His words proved useless to her. Scooting back, he felt something nudge at his head. Leaning his head back he could see it was the machete handle. Grabbing the machete, Brad points it out at Beverly, demanding that she stop. The Deadite Beverly continues walking toward him, letting the machete blade pierce her stomach and all the way through her. Such a sight terrified Brad even more. "Beverly!? What the hell is-"

Before Brad could say another word, Deadite Beverly rams both her fist into his mouth, breaking some of his teeth in the process. In one motion, Deadite Beverly jerks her fist apart, causing Brad's head to explode into several different directions. Done having her fun, she stands up and pulls the machete out of her stomach, as if it was nothing more than a thorn in her thumb.

Lifting up her head, Deadite Beverly sniffs at the air. She catches a whiff of a familiar scent and turns in that direction. A smell every Deadite has come to know and despise. A blended scent of motor oil, cheap cologne, and bad hair dye. A scent coming from the town of Elk Grove. Beverly starting walk towards the smell, hoping to find and finally kill "The Jefe.'"

Deadite Beverly gives a loud, angry and annoyed shout in her hellish voice as she starts towards her destination. "Ashely..."

* * *

 **(AN: This Prologue is nothing more than the striking of the match that will light the first fuse. It also helps those not too knowledgeable of The Evil Dead lore. In the next chapter we find out, just how exactly how these two worlds cross over.**

 **Also, feel free to check out my other writings: "The Long Hustle"** **trilogy and "The Good, The Bad, and The Wilde"**

 **Again, if possible, please leave a review telling me what your likes, dislikes, hopes, and what your overall opinions are for this chapter. Your comments make me want to make things better for you, the reader. Until next time, SirRedFox signing off.)**


	2. Chapter 1: Close Encounter with the Evil

**(AN: Hello to you very few who are still reading this story. SirRedFox here with a new chapter of the crazy crossover story of Zootopia and Ash vs. the Evil Dead.**

 **Quick Update: Want to thank everybody for being so patient while I try getting these chapters ready for posting. I'm hoping to post at least more than one chapter(s)/installments each month. I wanted to post this new chapter in October, before Halloween. Unfortunately, I've been hospitalized for the last several days and the ward did not allow me access to my laptop, for specific reasons.**

 **Quick Story Recap: The last chapter told the simple LORE of The Book of the Dead, for those not familiar with. Then while on a hike, a young couple stumble upon the Book of the Dead.**

 **As always, please leave a review if you can telling me your likes, dislikes, and what would make the story better. Please do inform me of any grammatical errors in this chapter so I can fix them as quickly as possible. I know one of my biggest flaws is staying in the present tense, and try really hard working on it, which is why I try to use four different editing programs. Again, thank you all so much, and enjoy. - SirRedFox)  
**

* * *

 **Ch. 1, Close Encounter of the Evil Dead:**

Marshal sat in the lawn chair that usually resides in the back of his pickup truck. It's been some time since he had to use the chair. That had to be more than a few months ago when he went canyoning with the Guys. As like last time, Huey, a brown rabbit, and Philip a platypus, were there with him, at his side. Out of the group of three, Marshal was the biggest, being a massive wool ram.

They drove to the middle of nowhere and to the center of some empty field. After having a fire built, they pass around, among themselves, the cheapest bottle of vodka they could buy. The Vodka bottle was in a paper bag for them to share.

Every three months, one of the guys plans an outdoor activity for all to take part in. Though, it always seems the main point of these trips is to see how drunk or high the three of them can get. The last event they did together was the canoe trip, which Huey had planned for them. It seems odd for the rabbit in the group to plan out a canoe trip.

Marshal remembers how the events of that day played out. The trip ending with all three of them drunk and in a high catnip haze. Their canoe flipped over, yet their main concern was for the remaining full beer cans floating away in the rapped waters.

The next outing event would be one that he had to plan. Marshal already knew what he wanted him and the three guys to go do. His plan was for all three of them to go hiking up a common mountainside. Only stopping to either get drunk or induce hallucinating shrooms.

But, tonight was Philp's turn to chose their activity. Philp's idea was for the three of them to sit in the middle of an empty field and record any possible UFO sightings. Marshall knew Philp to obsess with discovering proof of Extraterrestrial life forms. Only, he never thought that Philip would drag him along on his idiotic crusade. Though, it was not all bad. Marshal still plans on getting wasted with whatever alcohol they had, and Marshal's contact would be stopping by with some goods.

Marshal could see the excitement in Philip's eyes. He only had a few swigs of the vodka in the paper bag. Philip was more concerned about setting up his tripod and camera, for the possible sightings of a UFOs.

Out in the distance, Marshal could see a pair of headlights with the high beams on and making a slow approach toward them. It was more than likely Marshal's contact. Out of the slim possibility, it wasn't his contact, they tucked the bottle of vodka away.

The headlights slowed down, turning around and backing up. It was Marshal's contact alright. He recognizes that maroon colored van with its mural on the side anywhere. It was about time Finnick showed up.

The backdoors of the van open, and Finnick sitting in the middle of his van. Rolled out in front of Finnick were even placed baggies of drugs. From the soft catnip to hard black tar heroin.

"About time you showed up" Marshal calls out to Finnick. "I was afraid that I was going to have to go through this night a little less fucked up than I usually am." They all get a laugh out of Marshall's joke.

"As long as you got the cash, I'm willing to help you with that," Finnick said. "Also, its a little hard to find a place like this. This place isn't exactly on the map or any GPS."

"Exactly," Philip called out. The platypus still setting up his tripod and pointing his camera up at the many stars. "That makes it the perfect place to set up if we are hoping to catch any UFO sightings."

With a dreaded sigh, Huey turns to Finnick. "For fuck sakes, hurry up and sell me drugs already," Huey says. "I need to forget the reason we are out here."

"No problem. What did you have in mind?" Finnick asks. Marshal looks at the drugs in their little baggies. He knew the best one for tonight's endeavors.

"We'll take three hits of acid," Marshall said. "And none of that weak stuff. Only something to last most of the night."

"You got it," Finnick said. Marshall watches Finnick, with a pair of tweezers and care, takes three paper tabs of LSD and slides them into an empty baggie themselves. "Alright, here you go," Finnick said holding out the baggie for Marshal to take. "To loyal customers, only forty dollars," Finnick says with a smile.

Marshal takes the baggie of drugs and hands Finnick a twenty. Huey holds out a twenty dollar bill as well. As Finnick reached for the twenty in Huey's hand, a sheet hanging on the right side of Finnick's van falls.

As the sheet falls, a small line up of several high powered weapons are revealed. There was a large silver coated and black grip Desert Eagles, one of those sliver coating .44 Magnum revolver that looks like they weigh a ton. Two Uzi's tied neck and neck together. A military assault high-powered pump shotgun, and the biggest of an M14 with one of those attached grenade launchers. At the bottom of the hanging weapons, was a box crate with straw packaged into it. The Crate had two lines made in the box. Inside the box to the left were tactical smoke bombs, while on the right side were a few regular hand grenades.

"Holy Fuck," Marshal said, surprised by the heavy firepower Finnick trying desperately to cover the weapons back up. "You're dealing in firearms now? When did you start doing this?"

"Never mind all that" Finnick, quick in saying. "None of that concerns you. And you never even saw them, okay?"

"No," said Huey. "I'm pretty sure we saw a display of high-power weaponry along with some explosives in a box." Houey, being too stupid to get Finnick's hint and not pay no mind to what was behind the curtain. Finnick takes in a deep breath, trying not to grind his teeth in anger.

"Okay, look," Finnick said. "There might be a little dabbling in the black market, by selling a few guns. But, these weapons here..." Finnich says, with the sheet back up, covering the goods. "You can't walk into any gun or pawn shop for these weapons. No. These are special weapons you can only unlock by completing special achievements."

"Like what special achievements?" asked Marshall.

Mostly," Finnick says. "By having lots and lots of money to pay for them. At least three times the selling price I got them for."

"Holy Shit," said Huey. "If I had that type of money alone..." he pauses, trying of what he'd do with so much money. "I'd probably just buy an island."

"And if you think that's something, know that just like every toy you get at Christmas, batteries, and bullets are not included," Finnick says. "A single bullet could cost you almost thirty dollars, which is why I recommend you buy in bulk for a discount."

"That's okay," Marshall says. "We'll keep with getting drunk and on high hallucinogenic drugs. You can keep the armory for whatever mental case militia, the world is ending nutjob or your regular run of the mill school shooter you sell to."

"Man, fuck you," Finnick said. "give me the money for your damn drugs so I can get going."

Paying Finnick, the little fence fox closes the back doors to his van. Scruffles from inside Finnick's van, as he hops into the driver seat. Finnick sticks his head out the window and shouts out for them to forget the great and powerful behind the curtain, and heads out.

Marshal only shakes his head, forgetting what he saw. He takes one of the paper tabs out of the baggie and places it in the center on his tongue. Handing off the bag to Huey, the brown rabbit does the same. Huey goes to Philip to offer the last to him.

"No thanks," Philip says. "I want to keep my wits sharp. You know, in case we get lucky and see something tonight. I will take some more hits from the Vodka bottle though."

Marshal could feel the paper tab starting to dissolve on his tongue and making his mouth feel like it was vibrating. Marshal flops back down on the lawn chair near the fire. "Oh come on," Marshall said. "Do really think you're going to be seeing any UFOs tonight."

"What?" Philip asks, a little annoyed. "billions beyond billions of planets out there," Philip says, waving his hand across star scattered night sky. "And you think were the only planet with life on it? And you wouldn't be the least bit excited to see an Extraterrestrial lifeform?"

"No" Marshal answers. "that's not what I'm saying at all. I would love the mammals of this world to have some alien life form visit us. What I'm saying is, do I believe it will happen to tonight? It's going to be a hard No. Best thing to do is lay back, let the acid kick in, and let the cosmos swirl above me like a damn kaleidoscope."

From above came the roar of thunder. Looking up, thick gray clouds were covering the star's light. "Ah, damn-it," Huey said. "Probably good thing you didn't take that last hit of acid, Philip. We might have to call this trip short, and I'm pretty sure your the only one, out of all of us, that can still drive."

A hard gust of wind came out of nowhere, hitting Marshal from all sides. The strong gust of wind hits the fire. The wind is so strong, it forces the fire's flames to the ground. This completely snuffs the fire out. Now with no light to see, thunder and lighting above them, and the wind becoming stronger were all the signs to Marshal that it was time to go.

Grabbing whatever gear was their's and tossing it into the back of Marshal's pickup truck. Huey had a hand on the truck's door, ready to open and get in. The one mammal Marshal couldn't for was Philip. He calls out to Philip, but nothing. It wasn't till, Philip called back out, demanding that they come and take a look at this.

With harsh and loud sighs, Marshal and Huey head to where they heard Philip. They cover their faces with their hands, to protect their faces from the harsh winds and the bits of dirt that flung with the wind. They both stop when they find themselves a few yards in front of Philip.

Philip was still tinkering away at his camera and tripod. If Marshall didn't know any better, he would say that Philip had a smile on his face while looking up at the sky. They yell for him to come on, but Philip points upward for them to look.

Looking up, Marshal couldn't believe what he was seeing. The heavy winds were making the dark clouds above them circle around them. Bright blue lighting scattering from the clouds and across the sky. In the center of the swirling clouds came a light. The light seems to only become more vivid with every passing second. Marshal only hope that it was just acid taking effect.

"You see that too, right?" Marshal asks Huey. Huey in a scarred state nods his head. The light from in center becoming so bright, it lit up the ground around them. It also gave them a clear sight at Philip. Philip who still smiling and pointing his camera up at the sky.

"Do you see it?" Philip calls out. Marshal not having the slightest clue to what Philip was talking about. "It's coming down!" Philip shouted. "Some craft. It's descending from the sky" Philip screams and laughs with excitement. "Never thought I'd live to see this day" Philip shouts.

Marshall looks up. He could see something descending from the bright light. They call to Philip, wanting and urging him to get him to safety. Philip only continues shouting in excitement, throwing his arms up as if he had just scored the final point for the game. Camera now off the tripod and in Philip's hand. "This is it, guys!" Philip shouts. "This is what we've been waiting for! Close Encounter of the Third Motherfucking Kind! It's everything I dreamed of and more! It's-"

Before Philip shouts another word of excitement, the craft that had been falling from the center of the cyclone and bright blue light, drops at full force on Philip. A massive splash of blood shoots out from under the craft, spraying Marshall and Huey with what felt like a bucket splash of Philip's blood, covering their faces and chest. What was once Philip was now a flat pancake of blood, guts, and broken bones.

Marshall felt something roll between his feet. Looking down, it was Philip's camera. It seems to still be functional and operating. Recording everything that was happening. A loud sound comes from the craft as if something heavy had landed on the top and rolled off.

Just as quickly as it had come, the thick clouds dispersed and the wind dies down. Loud moans came from the craft. The sounds they heard made it seem as if someone, or something, was in dire pain. Marshall picks up the camera and continues filming, its what Philip would have wanted.

Something moved. Marshal points the camera in its direction. Whatever this 'thing' was, it was trying to stand up. The bright shining lights from the craft made it hard to see what it was.

A tall figure stands up. The bright lights from the craft gave the monster, or whatever it is a silhouette look. It stood there moaning. On the creature's right hand, attached some mechanical alien craft, that hummed like a chainsaw. In its left hand, it held some kind of massive weapon.

"Holy Fuck, are you seeing this?" Huey asked in a panic to him. Yes, he really saw this, or Finnick had given him some really fucked up acid, fucking with his head. No. It was not the acid. Not only did he see this but he was capturing every bit on film. It was without question, out of this world.

Marshall grabs Huey's shoulder in excitement. "Holy Fuck! Huey, can you believe this? We're going to be famous for this shit. We're-" before Marshal could say another word, two bolts of bright blue lighting rips through the sky.

The lighting strikes both Huey and Marshall, dead center of the chest. Though never having been electrocuted before, except maybe a few zaps while working some home repairs, but he never knew how active his mind would still. Marshall could feel all his muscles seise up, and every bit burning. He could smell his own fur and wool being lit ablaze. The worse, though, was the feeling of his organs moving, expanding from the electrical heat; as if he was being cooked inside a giant microwave.

The jolt of lightning strick to Marshall and Huey sent them flying several feet backward. Marshall could hear the loud _"pop!"_ sound of his cooked guts exploding outward. Leaving him to die, black and smoldering; and still grasping onto Philp's camera.

* * *

 **(AN: What excatly is this creature or the craft it has come in. Unfortunately, all will be explained in the next chapter of this story.**

 **Again, if possible, please leave a review telling me what your likes, dislikes, hopes, and what your overall opinions are for this chapter. Your comments make me want to make things better for you, the reader.**

 **Quickly, being serious, I would like to address something. As mentioned, I was hospitalized for several days. Depression is a very serious thing and IT IS REAL! If you, or someone you know, suffering from depression please go to:** **or call: 1-800-273-8255**

 **Until next time, SirRedFox signing off.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Clean Up Down Aisle 5

**(AN: Hello, Sir_RedFox back with another chapter in the Evil Dead fandom. I know a lot of people hate how long it takes me to get these chapters out. It is all because I've been writing several different stories at once. Perhaps a lot are waiting for Volume 2 of The Long Hustle. I might be moving a lot of my stories to the Website: An Archive of Our Own. It all depends on which one people like more, so let know what you think of that.**

 **There is a might scene that goes go with the song, Ballroom Blitz by The Sweet. I hoping I can place a link to it while you read such a scene.** watch?v=ewFBuYHldeY

 **As always, please leave a review if you liked or didn't like this story or what you would like to see. If you are reading this I do ask to share your opinions on posting my stories to "An Archive of Our Own."**

 **\- Enjoy, Sir_RedFox)**

* * *

.

 **Clean Up Down Aisle #5:  
**.

Ashley J. Williams, or better known as Ashy Slashy in his home town of Elk Grove MC, worked standing on a stool in his dad's hardware store. Fifty-two old Ash Williams stands on the rickety step ladder, trying to screw in a lightbulb for one of the hanging lamps. He weighed around two-hundred and fifty pounds. The sides of Ash's hair, dyed with black shoe-polis. He wore his standard attire of work boots, brown pants, and blue sleeve button-up work shirt.

Brock William's Hardware store had every kind of tool a citizen of Elk Grove, would ever need. They have pipes, and they have nuts, they have tubing, they have all one needs. And coming soon, they will sell top of the line dildos in their new erotic section of the store. The one thing the townsfolk would not be able to find was the original owner of the shop, Brock Williams himself.

It was only a few months ago when the town of Elkgroove became the spot for Evil. During those days, the Evil consumes and destroys all of Elkgroove. Brock Williams was one of the unfortunate victims. His head exploded everywhere when it collided with the front bumper of a yellow 1980 Oldsmobile. Evil had come to poses his son's car, and went on a killing spree. Brock was nothing more than a victim of the car's rampage. Running him down and leaving his mangled body and splattered brains in the middle of the street. His son was able to recover his father's right eyeball, which had gotten stuck in the grill of the car.

It was Brock's son, the chosen, to save, not just the town of Elk Grove, the whole world. The name of Brock's son was Ashely J. Williams. Ash foretold to be the people's savior of the Evil and the one to test the mettle of man, The Jefe. Though, Ash much preferred the title of 'Ash: the ass-kicker of Evil,' or, 'Ash: The Boom Stick Knight' 'Ash: the People's King.' There were a few other titles he liked giving himself. Such as: 'Ash, the stealer of women's hearts,' 'The one with the kick-ass ride,' 'the one still able to rock a porn stash.'

But now with Evil defeated in the Town of Elk Grove the only thing left that needed saving was his father's Hardware Shop. Pop and Ash might have not always seen eye to eye, except those thirty seconds they had together before Broke was run over by the Oldsmobile, but damn it to hell if everyone thinks he's going to sit back and watch his father's life's work be stripped away and replaced by another vape shop. Even if vape shops are more profitable and successful, the people of Elk Grove would rather buy from a hero, instead of some counter clerk blowing hot-cinnamon-cherry-punch-with-pineapple smoke in your face.

The Hardware Store only needed a little remodeling. That's all, which is why the entire store has been closed down. Ash hopes that he and Pablo, his right-hand man from some ethnic Spanish speaking country, can get the Hardware Store up and running by the start of summer.

He had to stand on his tippy toes reach the busted bulb and replace it with a functioning one. The rickety step stool rocked side to side with every move he made. The job would be much easier if he had two hands for such a task. But alas, he had only his left hand and his cybernetic right hand Pablo made for him which seems to be on the frits again.

Ash sighs in grief every time he looks down at the right hand that is no longer there. It has been more than 30 years, and he still misses the little guy. Even when Evil infected it and tried killing him, Ash will never forget how his hand tried to tear off his face, forcing Ash to pin his hand to the kitchen floor with a cheifs' knife, and then sadly remove his own Evil hand using a Ssmart brand chainsaw, soon to be sold at William's Hardware.

Ash removes the broken bulb. He smiled with satisfaction as he places the bulb on and the wooden shelf next to his dad's old metal toolbox. All that was left was screwing in the working bulb — with great care. He screwed in the new bulb. His body stretched out while on his tippy toes. With one ninety-degree turn, the bulb lit up with a soothing warm yellow light. Ash can't help but smile and rejoice at his success while leaning on the wooden shelf with his shoulder. Is there nothing the great Ash Williams can't do?

The legs on the wooden stool snapped like twigs under him, cutting his victory short. Grabbing hold of the wooden shelf was a futile effort — the right end of the shelf detached from the wall, making the shelf slant downward. With nothing to grab hold of, Ash falls hard on his back hitting the floor.

Ash groans in pain. His ability to move has bashed out of him. Groaning in distress seemed to be the only action available. Above him, came the sound of some object dragging across a wood plank. Looking up, Ash sees his fathers metal toolbox sliding further and further off the shelf. It did not stop until more than half the box was off the shelf, where it tipped forward and falling straight toward Ash's head.

"Oh, God!" were the only words Ash was able to shout out. For the heavy-fully-packed toolbox slams down hard on Ash William's head and face. The impact was so hard on him that he fell into a hard blackout unconscious sleep.

"Jefe...?" a voice called out to Ash in his black abyss state. "Jefe? Can you hear me?" The voice sounded familiar and slowly brought him out of his unconscious state.

Ash opens his eyes to see a blur standing over him. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, the figure came into focus. Standing over him was Pablo, his trusty sidekick, and beginner Burjo, whatever that was. Something about his Uncle being a witch doctor and poor Pablo was having to take up the mantle after his Uncle died at the hands of a Deadite.

"Are you okay, Jefe?" Pablo ask. "I heard you scream and ran to find you on the ground passed out," he said.

Ash tried getting up. He moaned and groaned in pain. Thirty years later and his body still takes a beating as if he was still in his late 20s. Pablo helped him to his feet. Pablo wore some light-colored shirt and pants, which highlight his brown skin. He also wore a green apron with the words 'William's Hardware' printed across the chest. He wore it while doing a deep clean of the store.

Ash, now back on his own two feet, continued moaning, rubbing his forehead where he took most of the impact. He could feel the blood pumping hard to his brain. Ash grabs a circular saw blade that hung from a hook behind the counter. Holding the shiny circular blade up like a hand mirror, Ash could see the red lump forming on his forehead.

"Well, that's just great," Ash said. "I'm sure such a mark will help with getting lots of groupies when the store reopens," Ash said with heavy sarcasm.

"Wait here," Pablo said. "I think I saw a first aid kit around here." As Pablo ran to retrieve the first aid kit, Ash messages the lump on his head. Something shiny and metal under the counter caught his eye.

He couldn't believe it. He always thought his dad threw out such an instrumental beauty in the trash. But here it was, in his dad's shop, being reunited again. It was his grand slam Boom Box, with the added cassette player. Everything else in the shop can wait. This beautiful device had his full attention now.

Pablo was finally able to find the first aid kit. It was on the floor, in a corner, next to a wall. He had to squat down to grab the metal case. Lifting himself back, Pablo placed his hand on the wall. The wall bent inward, which was strange. When letting go of the wall, it flexed back. Pablo, again, pushed on the wall to which it curved backward. Putting his ear against the wall and giving it a hard knock gave an echo bouncing off the walls of some long hollow opening.

"Hey Pablo, have to come to see this," he heard Ash call out to him. With the metal kit in hand, decided to heed his call. Whatever secret passage was behind that wall could a minute or two to stitch up Ash.

"Jefe," said Pablo. "Once we clean you up, I think you need to come to look at this."

"Whatever it is Pablo," said Ash "can't be better than this." Ash holds up the large Bomb Box like John Cusack in that lame movie, Say Anything. "Back in the day, this is one of three things every little boy hope to see under the tree, come Christmas morning. This mega Boom Box. A sweet ride like the one outside. And a pretty girl to have by your side. Shame Kelly isn't here than we'd have the whole trio."

Hearing Kelly's name gave Pablo a pinch in his stomach. He hasn't seen, nor heard from her since she left two months ago. Said she need to find her answers of her own. There was the emergency number she left with Pablo if he needed her help. Though having a lonely heart doesn't count as an emergency.

"Hear what you're saying Jefe," said Pablo. "We're not the Ghost Beaters without her."

"What's that?" Asks Ash, not paying any concern to Pablo's fragile love life. Too busy playing with his old Boom Box. Flipping, turning, and pressing all the knobs and buttons when it turned on, glowing, and catching radio static. Ash became even joyed by this. "It's like It's been waiting for me. Preserving herself for my return. Just like that guy, that guy in that story, where he tries getting home to his love but takes him years because shit gets fucked up."

"Oh," Pablo said. He knew what the Jefe was referring to. "You're talking about Homer's The Odyssey."

"Yes!" said Ash, snapping his fingers and pointing to Pablo with sincerity. "That's the one. Where the guy finally makes it home to his love after years, and they have freaky hardcore sex on a marble table." Looking at the strange horrified expression on Pablo's face, meaning that wasn't correct. "You know what. I might've just watched the abridged porno adaptation."

Ash goes back to playing with his Boom Box. Pablo shakes his head, wanting to rid his mind of the imagery to the film the Jefé described. He wasn't there to talk about or, God forbid, picturing 1980s porn stars.

"Hopefully, something in here will help with your banged-up head," said Pablo. He set the medkit on the counter and flips open the tin lid. With a hard push, the medkit slides across the bar. Ash catches it with his cheap robotic hand.

"You know what else I found under the counter?" asks Ash. "The holster for my Boom Stick." Ash holds up the empty holster before strapping it to his back to carry his double-barrel shotgun. "I was wondering where it ran off to."

Even with the holster being empty, Ash straps it to his back. In the old medkit, there was anything that could help him. There were a few gauze strips for the bleeding and one or two alcohol swaps to disinfect. Other than that, there was nothing else that could help him. Pulling out the strips and the swaps, Ash found another piece of ancient treasure from years long ago.

"Oh my God," Ash said, as though the second coming of Christ was happening before him. "Lady Luck just keeps giving and giving." Ash grabs the item in the old medkit and holds it up. Not just for Pablo to see, but for the world to see its beauty. In Ash's left hand was an old cassette tape. "It's my old mixtape. Volume 2.5" he said with enthusiasm. "What the Hell it was doing in there I have no idea."

"Why is it called 2.5?" Pablo asks curiously.

"Well," Ash tries to explain, as he lowers the cassette tape. "I already had made mix tapes Volumes 2 and 3 and made this one later on. And the music transgression from volume 2 to volume 3 is made a lot smoother when this plays between the two." Ash could tell he wasn't getting through to Pablo. "Look, if you've listened to volume 2 and then volume 3, you would better understand that the compelling stories compelling mix tape fits perfectly between 2 and 3."

Pablo only looks at the Jefe and shakes his head, not understanding. Then again, there were lots of things Ash did that he never understood. But, somehow, the Jefe would always come out on top in the end. He leaves after a fed-up Ash asks, or tells him, to go stock some selves.

Ash goes back to playing with his newly found, but old toys. He presses eject to open the cassette compartment. Ash slides the mixtape into the boom box, being delicate as if to a lover. _Don't worry baby_ ; he thought as he stroked the top of the boom box as if it was the naked back of a woman. _I know how to make a good thing last a long time_.

Searing hot pain shot from his forehead, right where the toolbox slammed into his head. Ash holds back, muffled cries of pain. He grabs the strip of gauze to wipe away the blood that dripped down his face. Next came the alcohol swab. Ripping the packet open with his teeth and pulls the swab out. He hisses as the alcohol burns and disinfects around the wound. Grabbing all of the now medical trash on the counter, he leans down, passed the countertop, to toss away all in the garbage bin.

Raising his head back up, Ash became spoked by the sudden appearance of a beautiful woman standing in front of the counter. _Where the hell did she come from_?

The woman had long blonde hair tied into pigtails. The girl wore a checkered flannel shirt and a pair of daisy dukes which made her thin body even tighter. She leaned over the counter, bitting her lower lip, like a giddy school girl. She said hi in a lovely flirty tone and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Hi, there... darling," Ash said, trying to laugh off the spook she gave him earlier. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we're not open for business yet."

"Ooh," the girl said. Pouting and trying to look sexy all at the same time. "That's a real bummer," she said. "I was hoping you could help me." She leans over the counter, pushing out her breast to be more revealing. "It took me a, really, long time to get here."

"Well," said Ash, wanting to comply with the beautiful sexy blonde that has appeared before him. "As the local hero of Elkgrove, and the hero to the entire human race, maybe we can help you," said Ash. "As long as its something simple and cheap," he said, making a loud fake cough on the word 'cheap' and hoping she didn't hear.

"Oh, My Gosh," she said with enthusiasm. "You are such a great man."

"Ahh," said Ash, leaning on the counter with his left elbow and propping his head up. All in hopes of sealing some pleasurable deal with the young woman. "What can I say. I'm a rare breed."

Ash laughs at his stupid pick up line and tries leaning in a little further, leaning in Ash peaks down at the other side of the counter. The young woman was standing in a large-sized puddle of water. Ash knows that he posses the ability to turn women on in a matter of a few seconds, getting a woman that hot and wet. But the size of that puddle seemed too big for him to be even that good. It did rain early, but the rain stopped pouring over an hour ago, and the girl appears not to have a drop of water on her. Ash examins the woman carefully, and not just on her cute feminine face and her perfect round breast. No, he started noticing more specific things about the woman.

The tips of her fingers were all black. It looked as though they were rotting from the inside out. Looking at her teeth, they were no longer pretty and white as he first imagined them. Instead, they appear to be black and crooked. The smell of Death lingering in her breath. Ever since the event thirty years ago with the cabin in the woods, the line between what was real and what was Evil have become extremely blurred. There was only one sure way to find out.

"Hey," said Ash. "I know we just met, but I feel like I have to say something to you. Something I rarely ever say."

"You can tell me anything you want and desire," the woman said. She runs her tongue across her lips, trying to look as sexy as possible.

"That's good to know," said Ash, leaning in closer. "Want to say... I suppose to ask, is..." Ash takes in a deep breath and speaks in a quick babble, making it hard to understand what he was saying entirely. "Deadite says 'what.'"

"What?" said the woman sounding confused.

With his good hand, Ash throws a hard punch square in the face of the woman. His fist collides with the woman square in the face. The cartilage in her nose makes a loud pop sound once crashing with his fist, causing a sudden gush of blood. The blonde hair woman falls back onto the ground. She covers her face with her hands and tries to stop the bleeding from her nose.

"You broke my nose," blondie said, bursting into tears.

"That's what you get you Deadite Bitch!" Ash chuckles at her. "Stay right there, so I can get something to bash rest of your face in!"

"Jefe?" Ash looks and sees Pablo turn the corner. Wanting to see what all the commotion was about. To him, all he sees is a young girl crying and bleeding on the floor, while a man behind a counter laughs and yells at her. "What's going on in here?"

"Stay back, Pablo," Ash said. "What we got here is a genuine Deadite," he said, pointing at the young woman on the floor. "Go and grab an ax."

"You saw her turn into a Deadite?" asks Pablo.

"Well, no," Ash said. "But I had a gut feeling about her, and my gut is usually 70% right, which is good enough for me." Ash turns back to the girl, still crying and bleeding in the middle of the floor. "You just wait," said Ash. "Any second now she's going to drop the whole 'Boo-hoo' act," he said, mocking her. "And be the fucking Deadite she is, you watch."

They both stand still and watch the poor girl bleed and cry on the floor. "Some Deadites take longer than others, but you watch." Again, nothing happens. The feeling that he might have made a mistake started sinking into him hard.

"Jefe" Pablo said, looking sad-eyed at the crying girl. "Evil is dead remember. We put an end to it." Pablo walks up to the crying girl and bends down to extend a helping hand. "Ma'am?" asked Pablo. "How can I help?"

"He broke my nose," she said with tears.

"I'm so sorry," Pablo said. "Thankfully, we have a medkit that will help clean that right..."

The girl shot her hand out and clamps around Pablo's neck. In a slow pace, she stands up, raising Pablo into the air as she did. Her head still facing the ground. "Now..." she said, in a clear womanly voice.

"I'll break every fucking bone in your body!" She yells, now in a demonic tone. She looks up at Pablo. The young woman's figure has completely morphed. Her body, looking like a rotting corpse that has been floating in the bay, her eyes turning white as if replaced by white marbles, and her teeth were no longer shiny and white but jagged and sharp like that of a shark. "I'll break every fucking bone in your body!"

The woman gives a hellish scream at Pablo. Thunder and lightning from outside came out of nowhere. The shop door bust opens sending in a gust of wind hitting the young woman in the face, making her hair have a wild and crazy look as it flaps in the wind. Using barely any strength, she threw Pablo clear across the store, only to be stopped by slamming into the wall and falling hard to the floor.

Despite seeing his comrade take a hit, Ash was laughing with delight at the fact that he was right. "See Pablo?" Ash said. "My gut has never steered me wrong. Except when I was in Kabo."

Ash turns his attention back to the Deadite girl. She had taken the pleasure in moving back in front of the counter, back in front of Ash. With a loud hellish scream, the Deadite girl claps a hand on each side of Ash's head. With her new strength, she gives one good slam of Ash's head down onto the hard wooden counter with ease, then throwing him back against the wall hard and slides to the floor after hitting.

Shaking off the sucker punch he received from the Deadite, he looks up. The Deadite girl jumps up onto the counter and makes a pose as if she was a villain in a Spider-Man movie but in one of the crapy Spider-Man films like the one that Hollywood guy, Sam Whatever Rami, made. Thunder and Lighting continue outside. The building starts to shake and rumble. The white-eyed, hair blowing in the wind, Deadite gives another hellish scream. The scream sounded like that of an enraged beast.

Looking around, Ash sees the new secret button he had recently installed only a few days ago. Ash slams his foot on down on the button, and a compartment opens up on the floor. Something large and long shoots up from the hidden compartment. As the object descends, Ash reaches up with his good, and only, hand, grabbing the object in the air. His Boom Stick was what it was. Loaded, cocked, and ready to always come in and save the day.

Pointing the double barrels at the Deadite still posing on the counter, Ash pulls the trigger. Both barrels erupt in a blast of fire, hitting the girl square in the chest. The girl's chest rips open, like when a ketchup packet pops open, and ketchup sprays everywhere. Only this ketchup was one hundred percent, grade A, dead girl possed by Evil and having her chest explode everywhere, brand. The force of the blast causes the Deadite girl to do a double backflip off the counter and landing square on her face. All the supernatural stuff stops, and all becomes quiet.

Ash gets back on his feet. Ejecting the fired cartridges, Ash grabs two fresh shells from his shirt pocket and slams each round into one of the empty barrels of his Boom Stick. Locking the two barrels back up, and aims at the Deadite on the ground. Facedown; she still has not moved.

"Pablo, you okay?" asks Ash, calling over to his downed sidekick.

"Yeah," Pablo calls out. "I'm alright."

"Good," said Ash. "Now, as I said before, go grab an ax to cut this bitch into as many pieces as possible." Ash makes a glance over at Pablo, suggesting that he move now. Pablo gathers to his feet and runs off to go and grab that ax. Ash turns back to the dead body on the floor, which has now disappeared. Ash acts with caution as he moves from out behind the counter. His Boom Stick raised, ready for anything to pop out.

"Come out come out come out," Ash said. "So I can kill you and be done with all this shit."

Dropping down from above in front of Ash, was the Deadite woman. Before he could get a proper shot, the Deadite grabbed the Boom Stick and pointed it away. One of the barrels fire, completely missing his target. The Deadite woman raises her leg and kicks Ash square in the chest, making him fly straight back into the counter. Ash coughs and catches his breath. Looking at the Deadite, he can see the damage his Boom Stick did on her. Her chest now looking like ripped apart by a wild animal. Her perfect round breast, now forever gone. Some parts of her chest the blast was so powerful, it went straight through her. She hisses in anger.

"Okay bitch," Ash said. "You want to dance?" With the butt of his gun, he bangs it across the Boom Box, which, just like the powers of the Fonzi from Happy Days with the Jukebox, turns on and starts playing. It was Ash's mixtape, Volume 2.5, that the Boom Box starts playing. The first song on the list was 1974, Ballroom Blitz by the band Sweet. A perfect song to listen to while killing Deadites. Ash gives his Boom Stick a twirl in his hands."Let's dance."

As the song plays, Ash and the Deadite stare each other down. They each, in unionization, walk sideways in a clockward formation. Just like in those old western movies, each waiting for the other to make the first move. It wasn't until the first line in the chorus did she make her move.

 _"Oh, Yeah!"_ the entire band of Sweet screams out in musical harmony from the Boom Box. The Deadite grabs a stack of circular saw blades and starts tossing them at Ash as if they were frisbees. Ash dodges each circular razors at the groovy tune of the music.

 _"The music was soothing, and everyone started grooving. Yeah! yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah,"_ The Boom Box screamed as blades wiz by and sticking to the wall behind him like ninja stars. Ash points and blasts a shot off with his Boom Stick with the synchronize of the band screaming, _"The man in the back said everyone attack, And it turned into a ballroom blitz. And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you It'll turn into a Ballroom Blitz. Ballroom Blitz,"_ Blasted the Boom Box.

The blast was off point and easy for the Deadite to dodge. Ash was having trouble reloading his Boom Stick, with the one good hand he has. It was the one downside of his mighty weapon. His chainsaw hand would be beneficial right about now, yet, the one time he leaves it in the back of the Delta.

The Deadite was ready to charge when she's stopped by some unknown force, letting out a painful scream and arches her back. She struggles to reach behind her. From behind, faithful Pablo had driven an ax in the center back of the Deadite. Becoming frustrated with the situation, the Deadite girl grabs each side of her head and giving a hard twist to a hundred and eighty-degree turn. The bones in her neck _snap_ and break, sounding like little poops of bubble wrap. Pablo gave a small yelp when looking at the demonized face of the girl. Pablo's only option was to hold on to the ax handle as the Deadite flops its' arms around like a wounded animal.

"You couldn't wait your turn, fucker?!," the Deadite girl screams. Stretching out her arms, they start _popping_ and dislocating to get at Pablo.

Every time the Deadite would swing at Pablo, he would scurry and jump to the left or the right, all while holding on to the ax handle. Pablo puts his foot on the girls back hip, giving a hard yank back to free him and his weapon of the girl. With a hard jerk, the ax handle breaks off at the head. _Mental note: buy better brand axes for the store_. Deadite twists her head back around, and her arms pop back into place. The Deadite, facing Pablo, readies to charge. Now with only the broken ax handle, Pablo is the first to charge. Pablo, using the handle as a spear, rams the broken end, piercing into the girl's stomach. The handle pierces all the way through, only stopping where his hands held to handle.

 _"Oh yeah!"_ The lyrics scream from the Boom Box, muffling Pablo's scream of, "Oh shit!" The Deadite girl grabs Pablo's neck with one hand while using the other hand to deliver to Pablo, what's referred to as a bitch slap. Hard smack after hard smack landed on each side of Pablo's face. Blood sprayed with each hard bitch slap. Toppling backward, pushing a shelf over, the Deadite girl was now on top of him.

"I'll bite your fucking face off!" she screams as the Boom Box plays the lyrics, _"She could kill you with the wink of her eye."_ The girl's mouth and sharp teeth chomp up and down like a shark, wanting to hack off whatever part of Pablo she could.

With one hand, Pablo pushes back the Deadite girl while looking for anything to use as a weapon. His hand lands on something long and hard. Whatever it was, it was the only thing in arm's length. Grabbing the object, Pablo swings his newfound weapon, which turns out to be one of the novelty giant black dildos they sold, at the Deadite's face. It had as much of an effect as it would be to thrown foam balls at her.

"Hey, Dead Bitch!" The Deadite looks up at Ash branding a sledgehammer. "It's Hammer Time!" Oh, how he wishes 'Can't Touch This' by MC Hammer was playing on the Boom Box when he said that. But not important. What was important was getting this Deadite bitch off Pablo. Taking a running start, Ash performs a golfer's swing, hitting the bottom of the girl's jaw. The Deadite girl went flying over the store's entrance, slamming against the large store window.

Unholstering his Boom Stick, he can now correctly load each barrel and taking little steps over to the Deadite girl, who was trying to get on her feet. Thanks to the sledgehammer, the girl's head were no longer attached to her spine. The only thing holding her head on her shoulders was some neck tissue and skin. She had to use both her hands to position her head up. Ash snaps the break-action closed. The song coming from the Boom Box was nearing the end of its lyrics. _"It'll turn into a Ballroom Blitz. Ballroom Blitz. Ballroom Blitz."_ Ash primes the hammer for both barrels. _"Itz, itz, Ballroom Blitz, itz, itz, Ballroom Biltz."_ Ash aims at the Deadite girl. _"Yeah! It's a Ballroom Blitz!"_

Just as the Boom Box sings the last of the songs lyrics, Ash pulls the trigger on his Boom Stick. A blast of fire ejects out the barrel, along with every pellet in the shotgun shells. The shot hits the girl full blast in the chest. The blow is so powerful the girl is propelled backward through a solid glass shop window, and landing on the hood of the Delta. With a cheeky smile, Ash blows both smoking barrels on his Boom Stick, before holstering the weapon to his back.

Before Ash walks outside to inspect the now very dead Deadite, he ejects the cassette tape puts it in his shirt pocket. Pablo takes his time getting up and catching his breath. As long as he was still breathing, Ash took that as a good sign. So many in his life who've come in contact Evil end up dead or possessed. So many like his best friend from high school, his sister, and his beloved fiance. All gone, except for his sorry ass.

Pablo joins him outside. Ash circled the Delta look for any significant damage to it. Pablo examines all the damage done inside and outside the store. Once Pablo gathers his breath, Ash knew what they needed to do.

Ash gave a list for Pablo to get. A vast sheet of plywood to cover the window. Broom and dustpan to sweep up the mess inside. A hammer to beat the bents out of the Delta. The largest hand wiper they have to push the dead girl off his car. And last, that magic purple stuff to clean up all the blood in the store and on his car.

Pablo reassured him with a hearty, "I got you, Jefe." Hearing it, felt reassuring. Looking into the back of the Delta, Ash could see his infamous chainsaw hand sitting inside the middle of his car. A comforting sigh of relief leaves his body. All is good.

Wanting to rejoin Pablo in the hardware store, he could not help but notice that the demonic dead girl on the hood of his car, was no longer there. He didn't hear her move and why won't this bitch stay dead?

Opening up the door to the Delta, Ash reaches in slowly. He flicks on the car's high-beams. As far as the light could go, he saw no sign of any girl that looked like she went through a meat grinder. Taking his right robotic hand, Ash twists it off and tosses it into the Delta. Reaching in, Ash pulls out his chainsaw hand. With a simple twist and click, it attaches firmly to the stub on his right arm. He held tight to the pull-string, ready for anything. But everything was quiet.

Turning around, he came face to face with his Deadite girl. She gave a loud demonic scream with her white marble eyes and butchered face. She propels her hand between Ash's legs and squeezes tight. Ash gave a hallow of pain, even more, when she lifted him in the air with the firm grasp she had on his crotch.

The pain. Dear God, the pain. Ash pulls the rip-cord on the saw. It only took one good pull to get that sweet chainsaw purring. Ash swings the blade down, lopping off the arm that held tight to his crotch with ease, like a knife cutting into soft butter. Landing on his feet on the ground, Ash was done taking chances. With another swipe of his blade, he mangles the girl's other arm. The other arm wasn't fully lopped off but was held hanging by a thin strip of skin and muscle tissue.

It was time to end this. Ash grabs the hair atop of the girl's head and raises his blade to her throat. With a roar from his chainsaw hand, Ash starts sawing the poor girls head off. Blood as black as ink, or oil, sprays in every direction. Once the blade made its passage through the girl's neck, Ash pulls her head off. Blood squirts out her severed neck like a water fountain.

When the blood finally stops squirting out, the body tips forward. Ash takes a small step to the side. Now the body can fall to the hard asphalt without ever touching him.

A loud demonic chuckling comes from the now severed head. For the love of God, Ash thought annoyed once hearing the severed head laughing. He holds up the severed head so he can ask what exactly was so funny. Ash looks into the head's white marble eyes.

"Your efforts are futile," the demonically possessed head said in the voice of some hellish creature. "One by one, all will die. Hell will open beneath your feet, Ashely. Hell will open up, and we be released to swallow your souls as the 'mettle of man' is finally tested." The severed head laughs after giving its short monolog speech. From behind Ash came the sound of a large vehicle. Turning around, it was a large dump truck coming down the street. Perfect, Ash thought.

"Listen," said Ash to the severed head. "You know how much I love our little get-togethers. You, coming to try and kill me. Me, beating the demon-possessed shit out of you before completely severing her head off your body. To where you spout a bunch of repetitive bullshit I've been listening to since I found that book in the cabin over thirty years ago" Ash looks behind him. The dump truck was close to passing him. "Unfortunately, it appears your ride is here, and you seem like a busy severed head and I don't want you to miss your ride. So, adios."

As the large dump truck passes by, Ash, with a good kick, punts the severed head. The head takes to the air. Ash watches as his kick sends the head flying and then landing in the back of the dump truck. The head made a big _bank_ and _clank_ noise hitting the inside the garbage truck before joining the rest of the garbage.

Seeing the head slamdunk into the back of the dump truck, Ash gives himself a little cheer. God, he could have gone pro as a kicker. At least he could have if it wasn't for the whole releasing Evil on to the world and having to deal with this bullshit nearly every day. Looking down, Ash sees the woman's severed hand and arm still grasping his crotch in a firm grip. Grabbing the girl's arm and with a good yank, rips the hand from his delicate crotch. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out at a slow pace for peace and tranquility.

The tranquility ended hearing the sound of something scraping against the asphalt. Ash looks down to see the girl's body trying to crawl away like a sea turtle stuck on land wanting to get to the ocean water. The body barely made any progress escaping. It's too bad that the dead body is trying to make its great escape by crawling in front of the Delta.

Ash reaches in with his good hand, releasing the car's parking brake. The Delta rolls forward. Although the car was moving forward at a slow pace, it was catching up to the dead body trying to flop and crawl away. Ash walks alongside his vehicle.

The Delta's wheels roll forward right on top of the dead body. The heavyweight of the wheel and the car starts to flatten the body. And like toothpaste forced out of the caps tube, so was like the dead body. Blood, black as ink, sprays out of the severed head. Next, guts and crushed bones force there way out of the served neck. The Delta doesn't stop, pushing blood and guts to spray out.

A hard square object pokes out of the severed neck. With the weight of the Delta, the hard rectangular object pops, or squirts, out of the dead body. The object skips forward a few feet.

Ash leans back into the Delta and pulls the parking brake, making the car come to a halt. Ash reaches behind his back an unholsters his Boom Stick. His chainsaw hand _hums_ and _purs_ , ready to slice and dice. Ash marches forward toward the square object. He raises his Boom Stick at the sound of laughter coming from the object. Standing over, and looking down at the thing. Ash gives a great sigh.

"Figured your rotten ass was around here somewhere," said Ash. It was the Necronomicon that shot out of the dead body and laughing. Ash stood over the book, looking down as it laughed. "Mind sharing what the hell is so funny?"

"The hell that waits for you, Ashy Slashy," said the book, mocking and laughing at him. Ash rams the two barrels of his gun into the book's mouth, shutting it up. The book mumbles something. Ash pulls the two barrels out of the mouth of the book and holsters the weapon onto his back. Ash picks the book up and holds it out from him to look in its dead skin stretched face.

"Want to repeat that, ugly," Ash said. The book continues laughing.

"I'll do you one better," the book said. "How bout I show you."

The rotten eye holes and mouth of the book, start glowing like blue fire. A great gust of wind blows from every direction as a blast of blue light beams from behind him. Turning around, Ash shields his eyes from the light. It looked to be some portal ripping open. Ash has become too familiar with such supernatural events. Such portals have sent him back in time and once to an alternate world. Like the damn Necronomicon book said, his new hell awaits.  
.

.

* * *

 **(AN: That unfortunately brings this chapter to an end. In the next chapter we will witness what Ash goes through in "Wicked Trip"**

 **Again, leave a comment on what you like or don't like, or how I can make it better. Until next time, "don't be afraid to trust your gut"**

 **\- Sir_RedFox)**


	4. Chapter 4: Wicked Trip

**(Hello again. SirRedFox here bring you the newest chapter of this twisted story. The last time we left, Ash had just battled a Deadite in his father's shop and became reunited with the Book of the Dead. But, it was short lived reunion as the book promised to send Ash to a new hell.**

 **As always please leave a review.**

 **\- SirRedFox)  
**

 **.  
**

* * *

 **Wicked Trip:**

The blue light burns bright into Ash's eyes. Before him, opening up was a blue portal, a black hole as such. The wind grew strong, and the portal sucked everything up. It was so powerful that the Delta started dragging back into it.

The book of the dead flew out of Ash's hand and flapped its hardbound human skin cover. It gave an evil laugh as it did so. Ash was being pulled back, and he could start to feel his feet lift off the ground. Ash reached out for anything to grab, but the only thing to grasp was that damn book, which was still laughing out loud. Ash leaps forward and grabs one of the human flesh, inked in blood, pages from the middle of the book. The book stopped laughing and started yelping in pain as if Ash was hurting it.

 _Ah-ha_ , thought Ash. _I got you by the taint, now, you little bastard_. Ash's whole body lifted off the ground and was trying to be sucked into the swirling blue portal. The sound of a loud noise made him look back. He watched as the Delta flew into the portal. Ash kicked as if he was swimming, anything to stay in Elkgroove. Stay in Elkgroove? That's something he never thought he would want.

Ash felt him being further pulled into the portal. In front of him, he could hear the unfortunate sound of paper tearing. It was the page Ash held on to. He watched as the paper slowly tore away from the book.

"Please hold, please hold, please hold," Ash begged. The dried flesh piece of paper ripped out of the Book of the Dead. With a loud scream, Ash went flying backward, into the portal.

Once sucked into the portal, everything became a quick blur. Ash could feel being tossed around and spinning uncontrollably. Ash remembers going to the town fair when he was ten years old and riding on the ride, The Devil Twister. It was a ride where the secure you into a box and ride flings you around to the point of passing out. That's how Ash felt now. Just a ten-year-old having his body be flung around and nothing he can do. At little glimpses, Ash would see the Delta out of the corner of his eye. Around and around Ash goes, when will he stop, God only knows.

Without warning, the blue portal spat him out, and he could feel himself falling. He only falls for a short distance. Landing on the hood of the Yellow Delta, hard. Ash rolls off the side and face plants onto the ground. Based on how dark everything was, it was still night time. Ash could see the stars in the night sky and the sound of crickets chirping.

Ash started to left himself off the ground, pulling out his trust BoomStick, just in case. He could hear voices close by. The sounds seemed to be in an excited and cheerful tone. They wouldn't be if they just went through what he went through. Above his head, somewhere from the heavens, a powerful lightning bolt shot down over him.

Looking around, Ash didn't see anything. The voices he had heard became silent. Not even the crickets were chirping. He holstered the BoomStick back into its sheath. Looking around, he couldn't see anything. It seems he had landed in the middle of some field. Where, he had no clue?

He turns to the yellow Delta. It was the one thing that gave him comfort. Seeing that once again, he and his trustworthy girl were still together in whatever horrible ordeal they would be facing.

Floating downward, like a leaf falling in autumn winds, was the torn page from The Book of the Dead. The page drifts down in front of him. Ash watches till the page lands on the ground. Ash bends down and picks up the paper with his one good hand. Folding up the paper as best he could, Ash stuffs it down his shirt pocket, where his mixtape laid.

Ash takes in a big breath and lets out a deep _sigh_. He stretches his body from side to side, hearing the sound of his joints _"popping."_ Ash looks around and tries listening closely, hoping to hear the voices he heard earlier again. The Delta's high beams show nothing except a clear open field, barely visible in the moonlight.

Well, at least the book didn't drop him in the middle of some medieval battle. Or, in the middle of some metropolis where superpower freaks in spandex and tights battle against hord of zombies. Or any of the other times that damn book blasted him into some realm of time and space. Nope. This time its just a plain empty field.

Ash lets out a sigh of relief before turning back to the Delta. Turning around, Ash is struck by some oversized fist. Ash flys backward and lands hard on his back. Goddamnit, he thought. Knew it was too good to be true.

Ash sits up to see what it was that had hit him. He could only see the outline of the beast. It was massive and big. Every step the creature took Ash could feel the ground beneath him shake.

Stepping into the light was some abomination of a creature. It appeared to be the squashed collection of different animal organs and body parts. The beast had two heads, one of a brown rabbit and the second being that of a large wool ram. Their eyes were white like marbles. Their jaws cracked and stretched wide up. From their open mouths, tentacle appendices shoot out. The creature's rib cage burst through and started opening and closing like a mouth.

"Jesus, Fuck!"Ash said out loud. "What Clive Barker nightmare did you crawl out of?"

The abomination answers with a loud, terrifying screech. A blood-red tentacle shoots out of the overly stretched mouth of the ram. Like a snare trap, it wrapped around Ash's right leg, right above his ankle, and pulled him upward.

Ash suddenly found himself lifted up into the air, hanging upside down. He was being dangled closer and closer to the ribcage jaws opening and closing. Ash, reaching behind him, feels the polished oak grip of his BoomStick and quickdraws the weapon out of its holster. Ash aims upward at the tentacle, right above his foot and fires. The blast from the BoomStick rips through the red tentacle. No longer attached to the monster, Ash falls hard on to the ground.

The blood dripping tentacle retreats, by slithering back into the ram's gaping mouth. Ash gets back up on his feet. He stares into the gapping rib cage of the monster Deadite. Using a little metal claw, which the chainsaw pully can hook to, on his holster strap. He attached the device into the holster in case he ever needed to use his BoomStick and Chainsaw hand at the same time. The claw grabs the handle to the pully and rips downward, letting the ripcord power up his Chainsaw hand, which roars loud buzzing and thick smoke pouring from its vents.

"You want to chew on something!?" yells Ash, at the monstrous Deadite. "Huh? You want to chew on something, you oversized tumor? Then chew on this."

Ash rushes and plunges his Chainsaw hand into the center of the opening and closing ribcage mouth. A fountain of blood sprays everywhere. Ash feels his work boots become drenched and filled with thick red blood and chunky bits of the beast.

Ash drives his roaring chainsaw upward, splitting the two melded creatures together apart. Ash's Chainsaw hand jerks upward, reaching the top end of the beast. The two animals, the rabbit, and the ram sway downward on each side. With the roar of his Chainsaw hand, Ash finishes the job by slashing back down the center of the monster, only this time, he pressed the blade downward.

Ash severs the creature down the middle. The two chopped half of the creature fall to each their own side. Ash was covered head to toe in thick gooey blood, taking a second to catch his breath.

Out in the distance were the sound of sirens. Looking around, Ash could see heading towards him were the flashing blue lights of a police curser. Wherever the book has sent him, at least it was in modern time.

Ash sighed at the thought of having to try and explain why he was covered in blood, and what exactly was the creature he sawed in half was behind him.

The police cursor stops. Ash had to squint and shield his eyes as the cursor had it's high beams on. He could hear two car doors open and close. To shadow figures slowly approach him. Their weapons were unholstered and raised at him.

"It's okay," Ash calls out to the two officers. "I know that this all looks bizarre and alarming, but all can be explained. You see, the ugly creature behind me is a creature I find myself dealing with regularly. And..." Ash stopped talking when the two officers came close enough for him to see.

Standing before Ash were two mammals dressed in police attire and walking on two legs. On his left was a small gray rabbit with long ears. And on his right was a red fox. Both had, what look to be tranq guns, raised at him. _Well_ , Ash thought, _this is something new_.

"Okay," Ash says, speaking up. "I'm sure this is weird for everyone here. Me especially, but-" Before Ash can utter another word, the two police mammals open fire on him. Ash could feel the two-needle pricks hit his face. Within an instant, Ash felt his body become soft, making it hard to stand. His vision blurred and darkened around him. "Ouch..." was the only, and last, word Ash was able to mutter before it felt like the earth was rushing up to hit him in the face. Ash felt the hard ground and then blacked out cold.

* * *

.

 **(This ends another chapter for Ashely Williams. In the next chapter Ash will be able to see the world he's been brought to. As always, if you enjoyed what you read, or if you hate what you read, leave a comment and let me know. When will another chapter come out, as always is unpredictable due to several other stories.**

 **For anyone thats curious, or been waiting forever. Volume 2 of The Long Hustle will be released before the end of this month.**

 **Thank you again,**

 **\- SirRedFox)**


End file.
